closeness
by minto-fresh
Summary: You know there's something about him ... but you're much too busy to figure it out now. L/Light


A/N: Rated M to be safe because there's implications of sex. Set during the time Light has no memories of being Kira.

* * *

"The farthest place I've been from you is right by your side, across  
an entire circumference of a planet, pressing my palms  
against your palms, all the oceans  
right between us."

-_Escapism, _Shinji Moon

* * *

_You know that there's something about him._

_Is it the way he claws fistfuls of hair and pulls just so that your neck is exposed and he sucks right at the middle? Or how he answers your moans with lukewarm hands sliding under that irritatingly white sweater of yours and continues to press his lips against your throat? And when you end up on your back, looking up at those passionate brown eyes through your half-lidded ones, you're not afraid because you're not even thinking, you're only wanting._

_Yes, there's something about him. _

_But you're much too busy to figure it out now._

* * *

"Light-kun."

He grunts in reply, still staring at the computer screen with a sort of bored look on his face. L resists the urge to grab that stupid face of his and turn it towards him. They weren't working on anything, besides the Kira case. Everyone else had gone home since it was far too late already. 3 AM in fact. L felt no urge to work on it at the moment and he saw neither did Light, as he'd been reading the same passage of whatever for the past half hour.

"Light-kun we both know we can't avoid this issue." L says with a hint of annoyance.

Light does turn to him then – _passionate brown eyes _– looking frustrated. He was frustrated with the whole situation L can figure, and L knows he's frustrated with it too. However, resolutions are needed.

Light starts. "Well Ryuuzaki I guess we can agree that things can't go back to the way things were." He says L's alias in a way that to spite him but he gets no such reaction from the detective. "However I believe we can move forward by pretending they have." Light exhales this statement and slowly blinks. He watches L; Not that L was doing anything in particular that would make him so observable, it's just that he was like one of those paintings that you know you'll never understand, but still you stare, thought process churning. L was more like a statue though, with the odd way he was posed all the time – knees drawn up to his chest and an emotionless expression rarely seen with the way his unkempt bangs would always get in the way. _He had made sure to brush them away from his forehead so he could dive deep in those eyes._

L shook his head, his bed-head shaking with him, and brought his thumb between his lips to nibble on the nail. "I agree pretending will be the best for us, and we can pull it off well, but this matter cannot just be filed away, forgotten." L was just itching to get his hands on a cake at the moment but he felt the need to stay here, locking eyes with his friend, until the problem was absolved.

_Were they even still friends? Or something else?_

The brunette brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a migraine from this. "Fine, then what do you propose?" It was obvious he was annoyed. "Because I've got nothing."

"I have nothing as well." L rested his chin in between his knees, face still devoid of expression.

"…"

"…"

"Should we start with identifying the cause of the problem? We've clearly been avoiding mentioning it." L mused. Light scoffed. "What do you mean identifying it? Like just saying in the plain terms, '_we slept with each other_, what do we do now?'"

"Essentially, yes."

"Fuck you."

"But you-"

Light raised both his hands to signal L to stop talking. "Just, forget it. Okay fine let's go with that idea then." Light so wanted to get out of this situation right now _and distract Ryuuzaki with another_. "The main problem here is that you're the detective who may or may not have slept with a mass murderer, but nonetheless slept with a suspect."

"Don't try to imply that I'm the only one at fault with this. You're equally guilty as well." L replied exasperated.

Light almost choked. "Gulity?! You're the one who backed me up against the wall and started it all!" _Kissed him and kissed him and kissed him up against that wall until they suddenly ended up in the other room on the bed. _

"Yet you were the one who saw through it to the end." _He was pinned down by strong arms but the pressure didn't hurt at all, he was much too distracted on the glistening sweat on his forehead and the hot breaths against his neck._

"Tch." Light turned away, suddenly feeling a sudden warmness pool around his cheeks. Blushing around Ryuuzaki was still-

"You don't have to hide expressions from me." L cut through Light's thoughts. "I'm sure my expressions were…" A pause and L's eyes met the floor. "…more embarrassing."

Light, caught off guard at this vulnerability L possessed at the moment made him hastily try to relax his friend. "No, Ryuuzaki, I actually like it when you decide to show emotion it's – " Huge black eyes _with some sort of expectancy _glanced back up at him.

Light shut his mouth and waved the topic away. Light noted that L looked a little disappointed, even though there was no physical change to his expression – no pout or twitch of eyebrows – it was always his eyes that showed feeling. However that tangled mess of hair blocked his view into L's emotions again.

Light suddenly realized what L was embarrassed about. His expressions. His expressions that he made while they were… _wrapped around each other and hot mouths clashing and face tightening and white flash of euphoria and_

"L!" He practically shouted as a way to ward off those _sweet_, confusing memories again. "We're getting off track." L nodded in response and set his bare feet down to the cold floor. "I agree, and I believe I have put off eating cake for far too long." He promptly got up, his slacks brushing across the tops of his feet as he shuffled across the floor. Light followed, not wanting to wait for him to come back.

The refrigerator was just a short distance away so it wasn't exactly a trip. The pair stood at the counter, L sticking a fork with only three prongs on it into his shortcake and Light just observing him with minor annoyance. As much as L loved sweets, Light loathed them. Sweets were barely even a part of his childhood. Besides, they made his acne break out.

"Mm. Much better." L mumbled as he opened his mouth for another piece of the frosting-covered goodness. "I believe I have a clearer head now." Light rolled his eyes. He was then met by the small piece of cake being offered to him. "Perhaps Light-kun would taste? I know the answer is no to sweets but try this time." L, the sugarholic, was actually offering sweets to him. Well, more like ordering him to try it. Light gulped then decided that'll he'll only eat just to quiet Ryuuzaki.

Light reached for the fork but L jerked his hand away from Light's reach. "What the hell? What, you want me to use my hands?" Light scowled. L shook his head. "I'll feed you." Light was dumbstruck for a second. L gave him an explanation. "You might take a part of the cake that I want." Yes, of course.

L brought the fork back to stick it into an edge of the cake and take a piece. Light had to swallow his pride before he allowed his mouth to open and let the cake through. L moved his fork away from Light's pursed lips and Light chewed. The cake was really sweet, like tooth-rotting sweet, and he wondered how L could stand to even keep this flavor in his mouth for even a minute. He swallowed reluctantly. "So how does Light-kun feel now?" L queried. He had another piece of cake in his mouth and Light watched as the fork moved from his lips. _An indirect kiss. _Light sighed."Terrible. I need to take this taste out of my mouth."

L finished the remainder of the cake and the scraped the rest of the frosting on to his fork. He licked at it, focused on the sweet covered prongs, and only till he was finished he looked up at Light. "There's something bothering me." Light stiffened a bit. Are they going to start talking about solutions to their situation now? The situation being they had slept together and things can only be partly normal again? Light wanted it resolved now and if it goes on too longer _looking at Ryuuzaki's face and memorizing every single detail right down to those fluttering eyelashes he might just-_

"There's frosting on your face." L pointed. Light snapped out of his sort of daydreaming state and just replied, "Oh." His arm reached up to wipe it off but L grabbed his wrist before he was even halfway close. "No, I'll do it." L said with that monotonous voice of his. "Do wha-"

L straightened, leaned forward, and licked it off. Right at the corner of Light's mouth.

Eyes widened, Light watched L settle back into his hunched position. Their eyes were interlocked in some sort of battle while Light had some inner turmoil going on with his mind too. _What will you do Light? _His mind sing-songed.

_Situations like these can't be resolved right away. They can always come back to it another day._

"You have frosting on your face too." The words tumbled out of Light's mouth before he could even think of them. He started to lean forward. He barely knew what he was doing anymore. It seemed his mind stopped thinking and… his _body _took its place. His hand reached up to L's head and the other at the small of L's back, and he lapped at the small frosting that had a color so akin to L's _milky skin. _

In a second after, L moved his face so his mouth would capture Light's tongue between his lips and his hands reached up to cling to the brunette's shirt. There were kisses, so many kisses, between them – all warm and longing and wanting _more_ _more more_ that both of them had closed any space between them. It was sweet too; as in, the cake flavor still lingered in each other's mouths and when mouths clashed they created their own taste. Even with that cavity-inducing frosting in L's mouth, Light admitted that these kisses tasted like heaven. _There wasn't even a heaven yet he allowed him to touch it._

"Ryuuzaki.." Light gasped as the detective continued to attack his lips. "Ryuu-!" Light felt a pang of pleasure as L sucked at Light's neck and collar bone _just as he did the night before _and he let out a moan. "Light.." L breathed hotly against Light's throat and fought with the decision of either ending this right now or letting himself go again _just this time _but-

He had no time. Light had already pushed him back into a wall.

He made a decision. This time he had to follow through.

* * *

_You know there's something about him._

_Is it the way he envelops your mouth and his tongue dances with yours while his soft fingers crawl across your bare chest? Or is it the way he presses up against you and triggers an escapism that makes you forget who you are and what's important in this heated, exhilarating moment? And when you notice how both of you move rhythmically and oh so perfectly together, then you begin to believe you were meant to fit together and realize that times like these shouldn't be taken for granted._

_You know there's something about him._

_And this something makes you cling to him and only think of wanting – _

_wanting this closeness to never end._

* * *

A/N: So, my first fanfic in a long long longgg time. And its fucking Death Note. Hm, well I sort of got inspired by reading so many DN fanfics of L/Light. It all started with reading a Beyond/L fanfic though (It's hella good. Look up Diamond Tears by F8WUZL8). I have written a few other fics too, but they were fanfics for my roleplay group, so I can't put them up here. Also writing a shit ton of essays is good practice too right?

BTW You should totally look up the rest of the poem that quote (at the beginning of the fic) is from. Actually, go read all of Shinji Moon's stuff. It's absolutely lovely.

Anyways, I still have a lot to improve on. Don't be afraid to send me a critique, I definitely need it.

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
